Down Down the Witching Well
by Krimess
Summary: What if your three choices never came to pass, and instead was given something you wished you never got. Warning! Strong language and slight violence.


**Author's Notes**

**Hi! So this is my first story I have ever publish. I want to improve so criticism is welcome with open arms. Hope you like it, enjoy! **

* * *

**Down Down the Witching Well**

Bigby's POV

"Are you sure? This isn't how it's-"

"It's what the people, Miss White," growled Bluebeard.

Bigby could see that Snow was restraining herself from yelling at Bluebeard. He probably would have too, but he was absent-minded at the moment from the lost hours of sleep he wished he had. Bigby wanted this Crooked Man business done and out-of-the-way so he could go home to his "lovely" apartment and get some shut-eye for once. Though, Bigby knew he should have been focusing on the task at hand and worry about his lack of sleep later. But he is so god damn tired...

"Okay," Bigby heard Snow as she turned to face him, "Mr. Wolf. It's your call,"

"Snow, I-"

"Just..." she paused, "Do what you think is right."

Bigby looked at Snow, seeing the trust and hope that he makes the right choice. He wants to, for her sake, but he couldn't let that cloud his judgment. Before he could respond to at least comfort Snow, a deep, calm and control voice came into the conversation.

"Yes, Sheriff... Do what you think is right."

Bigby swore he could mentally see the smirk on the face he had punch earlier. But Crooked's face was neutral and showed no emotion. Bigby just wanted to kill the bastard himself. The idea left quick as it came, he doesn't think he can handle taking another person's life; not for a while at least. He let his mind drift to Auntie Greenleaf's idea to just locked Crooked up. Bigby would love to see him rot in a cell for the rest of his wasted life, but he saw flaws in the idea. Yes, they could use magic so that there was no possible way for The Crooked Man to escape. But what if the spell failed somehow or some outside help came to try to break the bitch out of the cage. No, it can't be the prison cell.

"Sorry Auntie Greenleaf..." Bigby whispered in his head, not daring himself to say aloud.

Throwing Crooked down the well seemed to be the most logical choice of them all. This choice wouldn't please Bluebeard, Holly, Gren and himself at wanting Crooked to suffer though. Even if he could only beat the crap out of Crooked, that would be enough. Auntie Greenleaf would be the only one unhappy with this choice, she is the only one that wants to imprison Crooked.

"_**Argh!**_Why is this so difficult?!" Bigby muttered.

Bigby, lost inside his mind, took notice in the fables around him and arguing what to do with Crooked. What happened to "He should be the judge"? Bigby wish they would all just shut up and let him think properly, but that was going straight down the gutter as their voices became louder and angrier. Bigby scrunched up him face, closing his eyes, and tries to block the pointless, annoying chatter. The only thing he succeeded in was not having to see everyone fighting. As he was about to speak up and tell them to shut the fuck up, he felt a cool metal connect to his throat and yanking him backward. He was almost thrown off-balance; the only thing that had kept him up was the chain that was cutting off his air way.

"Not this way!" Bigby heard the deep, darken voice.

God, how could he have been so stupid! He was dumb enough to turn on the man, leaving himself vulnerable.

"Ha! All of you are pathetic, you left a man guilty of murder unsupervised!" The Crooked man laughed loudly as he tighten the grip of the chain that surrounded Bigby's neck," you were so busy arguing about such foolish matters that you forgot the most important thing... Me."

Crooked took a step back, forcing Bigby to follow to ease any tightness around his neck. Bigby coughed and gasped for air trying to get rid of the burn in his lungs. The burning only grew strong with every breath he couldn't take. Crooked took another step back, then another, and with every step cause movement to the chain. It rub at the tender skin sorely leaving red marks. Bigby swore if this prolonged any more he was going to have a scar by the way the chain scratched at his throat. Those cuffs were old anyway, he should probably get a new pair.

Everyone was in shock that it took them a moment to realize what had happen. Only then a voice, or two, had respond.

"Bigby!"

"Get away from him!"

Snow and Nerissa yelled at the same time.

Crooked laughed evilly, "aww want your lap dog back?"

This made Bigby purposely step on Crooked's foot, but this only cause him to pull on the chain more. Putting Bigby on his toes. The chain cut into Bigby's throat painfully and he silently hoped for the tall man to slip up somehow so he could escape his grasp.

When The Crooked Man first caught him off guard, Bigby could get out of this predicament easily. But Bigby, tired and weaken from the fight he had with Bloody Mary, had unattended bruises and bleeding gashes that made him wince if he moved the wrong way. And add the lack of sleep to the long list, he should have been close to passing out. Crooked over powers him; and Bigby does not like this.

As his vision start to cloud and blacken at the edges, his over sensitive ears picked up a voice.

"Crooked let him go, now!" Snow commanded.

Bigby, through all the pain, felt a dark chuckle creep out of Crooked's mouth, "What are you going to do about it, Miss White? Hmm? Cause it seems that I've got something that belong to you."

Snow gritted her teeth," Crooked, no matter what you do, you leaving here alive is not an option."

Bigby felt The Crooked Man stop his backward trot and loosen his grip around Bigby. This would have been the perfect time to escape for Bigby, but the lack of oxygen had him wearying to the point where his leg could barely hold him. He gulped down the sweet air and filled it with his neglected lungs. Bigby coughed roughly while still gasping for air. Soon when he felt like he had enough for the time being, he outstretched his bruised and shaking hands to the small chain. He tugged at it with all his might but it made no progress. Bigby kept on trying anyway; which cost him another choking session, suffocating him once again until the grip relaxed.

"Oh Miss White..." The Crooked Man said while shaking his head sadly," you don't get it do you?"

When The Crooked Man found himself with silence, expect for the heavy breathing of his "prisoner", he grinned and started to giggle. Soon that led to an outburst of mad laugher. No one dare to say anything or make a move. No one was sure what was going through the crazy psychopath's head. They knew Crooked had lost it and were afraid that any sudden movement would lead toward physical abuse for the Sheriff. They weren't blind to the suffering the wolf man was enduring.

Crooked looked up and said," I'm dead no matter what I do..."

Silence.

Surprisingly, Holly decided to speak up.

"Then why don't you give us the damn Sheriff then?" asked Holly with heat behind her words.

Bigby felt the anger and irritation in Holly's words, at first glance it was probably for her sister, Lily. Though, he smelled fear too. Fear that The Crooked Man is going to escape; or is it fear for him?

"You are very confusing Holly," he thought.

"You see whore..." Holly growled at the Crooked Man's words," If I'm going to die, I am not going to hell alone!"

Before anyone could react, Bigby felt himself being lifted by the chain around his neck, wet bloody coughs leaving his mouth.

And before Bigby fell into the darkness, he heard a scream that broke his heart into pieces.

"NO! BIGBY!"

* * *

**Sorry I'm here again, this is a oneshot but I may do a second part. No promises! Okay love you all!**


End file.
